onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-27122608-20160423155142/@comment-28208323-20160424215131
Marco Le Phénix a écrit : Shankszorolesbest a écrit : 1. Ta version est visiblement erronée puisque ta source est mangafox, or mangafox a depuis changé cette page et mis une autre version (il me semble qu'ils scannent la VO officielle une fois le tome sorti). 2. Non ça veut juste dire qu'ils ont failli s’entre-tuer un grand nombre de fois. Cela n'implique absolument pas que les adversaires soient de même niveau puisque Barbe Blanche et Akainu ont failli s'entre-tuer plusieurs fois au cours de leur unique combat, d'autant plus qu'on ne sait pas dans quelles conditions Garp a failli tuer Roger, rien ne dit que c'était au cours d'un 1 vs 1, que Roger ne sortait déjà pas d'un combat donc qu'il était prenable etc. 3. Le personnage de Barbe Blanche n'était pas encore introduit donc pourquoi veux-tu que le narrateur dise quoi que ce soit ? C'est Law qui a dit en premier que Kaido était la créature la plus puissante au monde pas le narrateur qui ne prend pas position directement mais qui se base sur les on-dit du monde de One Piece. Tu vas me dire pourquoi il n'en a pas été de même avec Barbe Blanche ? La façon dont Barbe Blanche a été introduit diffère totalement de celle de Kaido, Barbe Blanche a directement été introduit en tant qu'homme le plus fort au monde par l'auteur en personne. L'introduction de Kaido est remplie de "on-dit" (on dit de lui qu'il est l'adversaire idéal en 1 vs 1, il est appelé "la créature la plus puissante au monde"...) alors qu'avec Barbe Blanche c'est directement Oda qui disait de Barbe Blanche qu'il était l'homme le plus fort au monde. 4. Ca ce n'est pas mon problème. A partir du moment ou l'auteur s'est exprimé à travers l'un de ses personnages et a dit de Barbe Blanche qu'il était le seul à avoir combattu Roger en 1 vs 1 à égalité c'est qu'il n'avait pas le projet de rendre qui que ce soit d'autre égal à Roger. C'est sûr et certain que Garp était dans les cartons de toute façon tout comme les Haki et co. Et puis même partons dans ton sens, tu crois vraiment qu'Oda a crée Garp après ça et s'est dit "oui je vais créer un autre personnage et je vais le rendre égal à Roger malgré le fait que j'ai dit plus tôt dans le manga que seul une personne l'avait combattu à égalité" ?! Non dans le pire des cas Oda crée un personnage et l'intègre à l'univers de One Piece pas l'inverse. Mihawk a été introduit comme étant le meilleur épéiste au monde et tout les épéistes qui ont été intégrés ultérieurement l'ont été en tenant compte de ce titre. Donc trouver des excuses à Garp c'est de la pure mauvaise-foi. 5. Non mais sérieusement il faut s'arrêter au bout d'un moment il n'y a pas de mérite à faire quoi que ce soit à une personne qui ne s'y attends pas. Tu crois que Marco se serait retrouvé dans quel état s'il s'était pris un Kong Gun, un Léo Bazooka, un Daisen Sekai, un Daishinkan ou un King Kong Gun dans la tronche sérieusement ? Il se serait retrouvé dans un état critique si ce n'est pas aux portes du K.O. Garp n'a OS personne, si son combat contre Chinjao se résume à deux pages c'est bien parce que c'était un flashback qui est intervenu en plein combat et que donc Oda ne pouvait pas le développer plus que a mais simplement se contenter de montrer l'essentiel. 6. Sengoku l'a stoppé car Garp allait faire du tord à la Marine et miner le moral des troupes en plus de soit se faire défoncer par Akainu (car Akainu était encore tout frais à ce moment là), soit se retrouver au cachot pour haute trahison. Les conséquences auraient été désastreuses pour la Marine. 8. Non Garp est surnommé le héros de la Marine car ils ont fait croire qu'il avait arrêté Roger ce qui est un gros mensonge. Shiki il l'a arrêté en duo avec Sengoku et si Oda nous a montré Garp/Sensoku vs Shiki et comme résultat la destruction de la moitié de Marineford et la capture de Shiki c'est bien parce qu'il y avait là une certaine forme d'équivalence entre les deux camps sinon ça aurait été un 1 vs 1. Si Shanks qualifie Shanks de gamin c'est bien parce que c'est un gamin, il l'a vu grandir après tout. 9. Comme le contributeur 176. l'a dit ce n'est pas canon. Phénix-Marco : "Après le choc Garp/Chinjao, Chinjao est HS tandis qu'Ace a encore la force de bouger. Voilà la nuance que j'apporte mais aucun des deux n'a eu de difficultés !" Le truc c'est que Akainu n'a rien fait dans l'histoire ! Ace a plongé son bras dans le magma d'Akainu et s'est sérieusement brûlé là ou Garp et Chinjao se sont opposés dans un échange ce n'est pas comparable. Si Akainu avait cherché à OS Ace il lui aurait balancé une attaque, son énorme poing magma par exemple ! "Pour ton point 6), je fais partie de ceux qui jugent Garp capable de liquider Sakazuki (en termes d'apogée) et éventuellement à Marineford (Pourquoi ? Sakazuki avait déjà morfler un peu et devait être plus épuisé que Garp) mais Sengoku l'a arrêté en sa qualité d'Amiral-en-Chef, je pense. Utiliser cet argument est un poil inutile, je pense !" Justement non puisque c'est après ça qu'il a du faire face à Barbe Blanche. Il était tout frais lorsque Garp voulait se le faire. Contributeur 96. Un 2 vs 1 est déloyal selon Oda, donc si Oda a foutu Garp/Sengoku face à Shiki c'est bien qu'il y avait une certaine forme d’équivalence la-dedans. D'autant plus que Barbe Blanche et Roger étaient les deux personnes les plus puissantes au monde et que le Databook Blue Deep dit qu'il ne faut pas se fier au film Strong World et que Shiki était du même niveau que Roger et Barbe Blanche (oui Roger et BB pas de Garp à l'horizon...). Pas besoin d'inverser les rôles et de s'imaginer un Shiki/Barbe Blanche vs Garp (qui est à 200% déséquilibré) pour comprendre pourquoi l'auteur a réuni Garp et Sengoku pour capturer Shiki. Salut,alors moi j'ai mon avis sur garp qui me parait assez clair compte tenu de sa présentation au travers tout le manga.Et surtout tous les arguments de bonnes qualités ont déjà été dis et redis et encore une fois moi ca me parait plutot clair. Je voudrais juste revenir sur ton argumentation qui est un peu trop facile parfois. 1-vous voulez une bonne version allez sur la vf ,on ne tergiverse plus. 2-ce point est clairement malhonnete car tu penses bien que roger n'a pas été au long de sa carriere criblé de bales,de coups d'épée en plein buffet,et atteint par une maladie cardiaque due à sa viellesse(tous ne veillissent pas de la même maniere).Il apparait très clairement que sakazuki n'est pas au level et que c'est plutot Barbe blanche contre lui même.Alors ton argument ok en etant large sur un combat mais quand ils se sont rencontrés plein de fois et ont été rivaux ca ne tient plus. -ton point 3 et 4 sont en totales oppositions.Quand ca t'arrange l'un est vrai l'autre est faux. Le point de vu de baggy est le même que celui du on dit c'est à travers un personnage.Donc si dans un cas le narrateur ne l'établit pas comme vérité ,l'autre ne doit pas être pris au pied de la lettre.Surtout quand tu dis rivaliser ,franchement tu peux vite l'entendre au sens de la piraterie.Parcequ'entre nous avec le gorosei,kong et ceux qu'on imagine ,je ne vois pas roger et BN trklou se dorer la pillule sans rivaux aucuns. -5 je suis d'accord avec toi pour la suprise.Après chinjao clairement on s'en fout car c'était l'époque ou garp et roger n'étaient pas encore au top.. -6 La trahison est vraie,se faire etripper clairement tu n'en as aucune preuve. -8 c'est drole tu te sers du film strong de la maniere qui t'arrange.Quand il y a le fameux episode en mer ,qui est envoyé pour s'occuper de roger?Ne voulait t il pas regler sa perso et laisser les honneurs à sengoku?De plus shiki a un pouvoir ultra destructeur tu m'etonnes qu'ils le verouillent avant qu'il ravage tout pendant le combat.Et le combat deloyal la tu rêves complet,c'est quand l'affaire est personnel qu'oda met ca en valeur mais quand il faut agir oda n'en a rien à faire.Ce sont des pirates..et les autres des marines qui appliquent la justice point barre..ce ne sont pas des samurais. 9-Tu meconnais très clairement l'utilisation du haki.A mon sens,car même si un utilisateur est perdant si son fluide est plus fort il peut se soustraire au duel des elements.Si sakazuki peut faire prevaloir son element c'est qu'il a plus de fluide qu'ace ,donc c'est finger in the nose mais c'est pas si facile que ca ,il y a du lvl derriere.Le reste je ne prends pas en compte. Voila tout ce que je trouve qui n'est pas juste dans ton argumentation,j'ai évité à tout prix le point de vue personnel et l'opinion. Maintenant l'ultime truc en complement qui releve de la symbolique de l'oeuvre ou juste certains faits: ''-quand garp est à impel down ,sengoku est anxieux et dit qu'on a plus besoin qu'à tout autre moment de lui.Pourtant tu vois il n'attendait pas d'implication excessive de garp jsute qu'il s'assied ,c'était donc son assurance au cas ou tout parte en cacahuete.Et donc la garantie qu'avec lui à deux ,marineford aller être intacte peut importe l'issue de la guerre.'' Quand la flotte de Bb passe l'enceinte et que ca devient serieux il dit à garp qu'eux deux vont desormais s'en charger ,en gros les choses serieuses commencent. La symbolique de garp gardant le fauteuil tout seul derriere les jeunes amiraux après avoir donner le coup à marco le 1er commandant est juste enorme ,et je capte pas comment pour certain ce type peut être banal.Oda le met très clairement au centre l'action et le place en figure symbolique de la puissance de la marine.Après' ici ca reste mon opinion''' mais en lisant ca me parait tellement evident.'' Et derniere petite chose mais la j'extrapolle ,tout le monde attendait de luffy qu'il ait le Haki des rois en tant que fils de dragon ,mais donc logiquement aussi de petit fils de garp tout le monde zappe ca.Rien ne dit pour le moment que garp n'a pas le temperament de rois. Et un roi comme vous le savez surtout avec de l'experience et en tant qu'ancien rival de roger au sein de la marine (celui qui me dit que non pas rival je ne discute plus xD) et bah ca fait mal! Voila c'est tout pour moi,je tenais juste à revenir sur ton argumentation qui parcequ'elle est longue peut paraitre très structurée ou autre mais qui était remplie d'opinions et de largesses selon les situations.